From the Machine
by whitem
Summary: 3 seconds may be almost nothing to us, but to a highly technological machine, it could be so much more. Warning: May be a bit Twilight Zone-ish... One shot.


I originally thought this would be a "Less Than 1000", but it ended up being over by about 500 words. So instead of shortening it, I decided to make it a stand-alone one-shot.

Warning: Weirdness to follow…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and no BeBe-bots were harmed in the making of this fic.

From the Machine…

The eyes of Bebe-22 turned on, and her logic processors immediately tried to make sense at the current input she was witnessing. Her internal chronometer said she had been inactive for almost 3 years, but now she seemed to be fully functional.

One thing that seemed to really take her aback, was that every once in a while, her vision would disappear for .333 seconds. Almost immediately she recognize the Fourier equation that mimicked randomness for this event. This was confusing, but she thought nothing more of it when she saw who was in front of her. It was Dr. Drakken.

The blue man had his back to her, and he turned around not long after her optical units began functioning.

"Bebe? You're awake!" Dr. Drakken tapped some information into a notebook computer that he was carrying with one hand. "I didn't expect this so soon. Very interesting." He then typed more information into the miniature laptop computer.

"Dr. Drakken?" Bebe-22 said, and her logical processors raised her CPU performance to over 50 percent. She didn't recognize the sound of the voice that came out of her mouth.

"Yes Bebe, it is me." The blue scientist once again typed more into his small computer, and then spoke again, but not directly to her. "And she recognizes me as well. This is amazing!"

The next sensation that Bebe-22 felt was that of a strap across her waist, two across her arms, and two more holding down each of her legs. She decided to make a query of Dr. Drakken. "Dr. Drakken? Why am I strapped to a table? Have I done something incorrect?"

"Hmm?" The blue scientist said as he looked up at her. "Oh, Sorry Bebe. I wasn't expecting you to… wake up… so early. Here, let me get those."

The blue man then systematically unbuckled each of the restraints, and she stepped forward after the last one was released. "Here, let me help you to sit." Dr. Drakken then helped Bebe-22 to sit, and her processor once again started to use more of its resources.

"You looked confused Bebe." Bebe-22 didn't quite understand what Dr. Drakken had just said. Confusion wasn't a part of her programming, yet the word accurately described what was going on with her central processor.

"My systems turn on only but 3 minutes ago, and I find that I am strapped to a table in your lab. The last information I have before being shutdown is that of Kim Possible moving at the same speed as us Bebe's, and then being shut down after our Queen was disconnected. Now that I am functioning again, I find that my vision disappears in a systematic fashion, I seem to be operating at normal speed, and the tone and frequency of my voice is different than before. All of these variables have caused my Logic Processor to rise to almost 66 percent processing capacity. I would suppose that 'confusion' would be the appropriate term that I would use in this instance."

Dr. Drakken gave a little chuckle. "You have been… improved, Bebe."

"Query Dr. Drakken. Improved? How?"

"Let me show you." Dr. Drakken said, and offered a hand to help her to stand. As she took Dr. Drakken's hand, Bebe-22 noticed that she had on simple black gloves made of cloth and a long sleeve shirt. The fact that she was wearing clothing only raised her CPU by half a percentage point.

Dr. Drakken led her to an object that was 7 feet tall, 4 feet wide, and it was covered with a white sheet. "Stand right here Bebe." Dr. Drakken said as she stood in front of the object. He then went to one side of the sheet, grabbed hold, and said, "Bebe… I present to you… Bebe 3.0."

With a flourish the blue man pulled on the sheet revealing a full-length mirror. However, it wasn't the mirror itself that Bebe-22 was now looking at, it was the reflection of herself. She looked…

"Do you like it Bebe?" Dr. Drakken said with a huge smile.

…Human.

Immediately her processor jumped to 99 percent processing. Her hands moved up to her face, and Bebe actually _felt_the touch of her gloved hands on her face. She slowly pulled the gloves off, and looked at her hands like they were something completely foreign to her. Her hands and fingers had skin, just like her face did. They had fingernails, and fingerprints as well.

She pulled down on the black turtle neck that she now saw that she was wearing, and sure enough, there was skin underneath that as well. She was starting to receive input from almost everywhere on her body: Her arms, her torso, and her legs. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a type of pant with large pockets that she didn't recognize.

Bebe-22 slowly stepped closer to the mirror, and stopped mere inches from the reflective surface. She looked deep into her own eyes… Hazel colored eyes, to be exact. Her hands then went to her blond hair, and the sensors in her fingers picked up every single strand as she ran her fingers through the shoulder length mane.

"You did this?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of her reflection. "Why?"

"To make you perfect, of course." Was Dr. Drakken's immediate answer.

"But, human's are not perfect." Was Bebe-22's reaction, confusing the blue scientist for a moment.

"But you're perfect to me." Dr. Drakken said with a lowered voice.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard, and both her and Dr. Drakken turned around immediately, seeing two individuals that Bebe-22 immediately recognized… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Kim Possible looked at Bebe-22 and said, "Drakken, you are sick."

Bebe-22 instantly wanted to fight Kim Possible, as it was in her programming to do so, but for some reason she could not move against the red head as quickly as she used to. When she tried to attack, Kim Possible easily moved out of the way, and delivered a blow to her back, sending her into a wall.

Just as she turned around Bebe-22 witnessed Kim Possible and Ron stoppable handcuffing the blue scientist. While doing so, Kim Possible said, "Drakken, I can't believe that you made a Bebe robot to look just like a human being. What were you planning to do with it? Infiltrate some high security installation?"

"Actually no. I was just…"

"He was trying to make me… perfect." Bebe-22 said, interrupting the young heroine.

Both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable turned towards Bebe-22, and Kim said, "It's not perfect Drakken. It's an abomination. It's a Bebe robot made to look human. Looking like a human does not make it one… let alone make it perfect."

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable then proceeded to walk out of the lab with Dr. Drakken between them when Bebe-22 stepped forward with a hand up as if to plead. "Please… Do not take him. He is… my creator. He made me this way. I may not… _feel _perfect, but he makes me feel like I _am_… perfect. He told me so."

"Ron…" Kim Possible said, "Turn that thing off."

The last thing Bebe-22 witnessed was Ron Stoppable reaching behind her neck to press a switch at the base of her skull.

…x x x x…

"Ron…" Kim said to her partner as he held the metallic head in his hands. "Turn that thing off."

Ron looked down at the Bebe head that he was holding in his hands. He saw the red eyes were lit up, and immediately reached behind the skull, pressing the power button that shut it off instantly.

"How long was it on?" Kim asked as she walked up to his side.

"Not more than three seconds Kim. I must have accidentally pressed the power switch as I picked it up. I'm sure it was off while it was on the floor."

"That's good." Kim said. "Three seconds shouldn't have been enough time for anything important to occur with the processor. Now toss it into the incinerator so it's destroyed with the others, and then we're out of here. GJ better be happy that we flew all the way back here to help with the cleanup."

With an almost perfect basketball sky-hook shot, Ron tossed the Bebe head into the incinerator, and then walked away from the unfinished Hive building with his friend, Kim Possible.

The end…

* * *

I dedicate this story to Commander Argus. You are, and will continue to be, missed…

I only hope that the Good Commander would enjoy a story such as this.


End file.
